<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanderlust by Elysxan_dxeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804274">Wanderlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysxan_dxeam/pseuds/Elysxan_dxeam'>Elysxan_dxeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (Comic), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU (Comics), Hellblazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, reader is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysxan_dxeam/pseuds/Elysxan_dxeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y\n life was a wreck. She walked her path alone, skipping from one big city to the next. She never planned to stick around until she met John.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Reader, John Constantine/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y\n life was a wreck. A self designed wreck but a wreck nonetheless. She walked her path alone, skipping from one big city to the next. Nothing with her but her duffel bag and a couple thousand in cash.</p>
<p>She never stayed somewhere long. A few months at most. It was just easier that way. Your problems can't find you if you never stop moving, or at least that's what she liked to believe. </p>
<p>The rain pelted down on the glass of the old bar. It was pouring hard enough that the neon sign across the street was gone from view. It was the first time in weeks that the streets of New York were quiet. And yet the bar was full.</p>
<p>Y\n turned her attention to the patrons. They were an assorted crowd of college students and old farts who never left the damn place.</p>
<p>"Oi, love." A British accent caught her attention. A man stood at the bar, his trench coat was soaked and his blonde hair was pulled flat by water.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you braved the rain for a drink." She walked over to him.</p>
<p>The man scoffed as he shrugged off his coat and sat on a stool. His white button up was mostly dry but his black pants were not so lucky. "I got caught in the bloody storm." He grumbled, a frown working its way onto his face.</p>
<p>"Well pick your poison." Y\n smiled kindly and leaned forwards, fully aware of the way her black shirt dipped to reveal a hint of her cleavage.</p>
<p>The man's eyes darted down before they flickered up to her eyes. She was almost surprised, most men would stare unashamed at her cleavage. "Coffee, make it Irish." He said before he pulled the small glass jar of peanuts towards him.</p>
<p>Y\n nodded and walked over to their coffee machine. It already had a hot brew waiting to be downed. He wasn't the only one taking shelter from the storm. She poured a mug of coffee and mixed it with whiskey before handing him the mug. </p>
<p>"Thanks love." He flashed her a kind smile. She could tell from the haze over his brown eyes that he had something else on his mind.</p>
<p>She looked him over as he mixed his coffee. He took sugar but no cream, was dressed in a button up and slacks with a loose red tie. And the miserable scowl on his face wasn't just from the rain. She couldn't help but wonder what his secrets were.</p>
<p>"So what had you out in this weather?" She asked as she began to wipe down an already clean spot on the bar top.</p>
<p>The man took a drink of his hot coffee and sucked in a cool breath to ease the burn he surely felt on his tongue. "It's a long story." He said, his eyes still locked on the mug in front of him.</p>
<p>She placed the rag down and leaned against the bar, facing him. "Well we're going to be here for a while."</p>
<p>The man looked up at her, the briefest hint of a smirk on his lips. "Persistent one aren't ya?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Comes with the job. I'm Sasha by the way." She smiled sweetly. He didn’t even bat an eye at the fake name she had given him.</p>
<p>"John." He said before taking another drink of his coffee.</p>
<p>He eyed her over the rim of his mug, his attention was finally locked on her. He placed the mug down as a smile tugged at his lips. "So what has you bar-tending at a shite-hole like this?"</p>
<p>She chuckled. They didn't ask questions and pay in cash. That was the real answer. "Student loans and a useless degree." She lied so effortlessly.</p>
<p>John huffed a chuckle. It was probably a story he heard a thousand times over. She smiled softly. He was cute in a rugged kind of way. And he had secrets she was dying to unbury.</p>
<p>"What brings you to New York? I mean you clearly aren't from here." She asked.</p>
<p>John smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. "An old friend of mine needed a hand." He said. There was weight to his words, and that weight matched the darkness in his eyes.</p>
<p>She had always liked the damaged one, they always had the best stories to tell. "Refill?" She asked and motioned to his nearly empty mug.</p>
<p>John smirked. There was a storm brewing behind her eyes. He knew she had a million lies hanging from her tongue, yet he didn't seem to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly her back was against John's apartment door and his hands were clutching her hips like a lifeline. His lips were slammed against hers, biting and kissing with a hellfire passion.</p>
<p>She clutched at his red tie, pulling him flush against her as her other hand began undoing the buttons of his shirt.</p>
<p>John smirked against her venomous kiss before he pulled away. His tie slid from her hand and he quickly pulled it off. He grabbed the hem off her shirt and eased it over her head before tossing the silky black fabric to the side.</p>
<p>She grinned happily and wrapped a hand in his messy blonde hair. She pulled him back into her and kissed him with her own hellfire.</p>
<p>Y\n woke to a blinding ray of sunlight beating down on her. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tighter.</p>
<p>She hated the morning. It was like a fucking kick in the ass every time.</p>
<p>Slowly she opened her blue eyes. She didn't recognize the smoke stained ceiling above her. Or the cotton sheets beneath her. </p>
<p>Last night came back to her sluggish memory. She remembered talking at the bar for hours and way too many drinks. She also remembered the fight to keep her hands to herself well she sat in the back of a cab. And then there was the sex.</p>
<p>She hadn't had this much fun since a girl in Chicago left her breathless.</p>
<p>She rubbed her tired eyes before she looked to her left. And to her surprise she almost smiled.</p>
<p>John laid beside her. He was laying on his stomach with his arms under his pillow. His back was exposed to the bright sun and this time she did smile.</p>
<p>Her claw marks littered his skin, mixing in with the scars he hadn't told her about. But she supposed some secrets were meant to be kept.</p>
<p>God knows she had her own.</p>
<p>She sighed softly before she pulled back the covers and rose to her feet. The floor was freezing and the cold October air bit at her exposed skin.</p>
<p>She quickly gathered her clothes from the floor, putting them on piece by piece, until she was dressed and at the front door.</p>
<p>Sneaking out on lovers had become far too easy for her. She used to stumble around feeling guilty about leaving. Now all she felt was a mild satisfaction from leaving without waking them up.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Y\n stood behind the same old wooden bar. The only people drinking tonight were a few locals that lived in the area. But she wasn't interested in them anymore.</p>
<p>Every time the bell above the door would jingle she would look over and feel disappointed. She was completely enamored with a man she barely knew anything about.</p>
<p>She supposed it was normal. She was only human after all. Her curiosity drove her to him, of course she wasn't going to be satisfied until she knew more about him. But that didn't mean she was going to lay back down in his bed.</p>
<p>She had rules, they were simple but they kept her safe. And one of her many rules was don't get attached to someone you're just going to abandon.</p>
<p>"Sash," One of her regulars caught her attention.</p>
<p>She glanced up from the bar and forced her ever friendly smile. "What's up Mack."</p>
<p>Mack was just another college student drinking away his stress. He wasn't unattractive but she never found herself interested in him. He was physically fine, broad shoulders, muscular but not over doing it, cute brown curls that were always out of place. She could've easily chosen to seduce him but she never wanted to.</p>
<p>Mack smiled and sighed. "I'll have a bud light."</p>
<p>She nodded as she leaned below the counter and pulled a deer from the mini fridge. She placed it down in front of him and he smiled. "I thought you didn't work Mondays."</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Ava got sick, and Conner's with Mandy at the lake house."</p>
<p>"Damn." Mack pursed his lips before he popped off the cap of his beer. "You know, I've lived here my entire life and I don't think I've ever met someone quite like you."</p>
<p>She chuckled and tucked a strand of dyed brown hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"It's the mystery." A familiar voice caught her attention. She glanced over and froze. </p>
<p>John stood near the door. His blonde hair was tousled by the wind and he had a light pink tingle on the tip of his nose. He smirked as his devious gaze met hers. "Most men can't ignore a good mystery."</p>
<p>She raised a brow and watched John make his way towards her. He took a seat on one of the bar stools and unabashedly looked her up and down.</p>
<p>"Do you two know each other?" Mack asked. The usual joy in his voice had been stomped out.</p>
<p>She glanced over at Mack and shrugged but it was John who answered. "I only know what's under her clothes." He grinned at her, fully aware of what he just told her customer.</p>
<p>"I'll uh, leave you two then." Mack cleared his throat before quickly walking back to his friends table.</p>
<p>She scoffed and turned her attention to John. "I didn't think I'd see you back here."</p>
<p>"Thought running out on me would scare me off?" John asked almost mockingly. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Sorry Love but I'm not ashamed of a hook up."</p>
<p>She couldn't help the way a smile tugged at her lips. She leaned against the counter in front of John, her face inches away from his. "Good, because I don't do relationships."</p>
<p>John chuckled quietly, his dark eyes searching hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't a surprise that Y\n found herself pressing her body against John's. She loved the taste of his whiskey lips, and the feeling of his calloused hands. She liked that he didn't play gently. He was mean, biting and grabbing, holding her wrists above her head as she moaned into her pillow.</p>
<p>She laid beside him, the only sound was their breathy pants. She stared up at her white ceiling, her eyes tracing the shadows that her curtain casted on it. Her body still hummed from his touch and a part of her wanted more.</p>
<p>She glanced over at John. He was laying on his back, an arm under the pillow, and his eyes were closed. He looked peaceful for the moment.</p>
<p>She smiled to herself as she moved a little closer and pressed her lips to a small scar on his rib cage. She trailed another kiss a little lower before she moved more towards the middle of his stomach.</p>
<p>A low laugh shook his chest and she suddenly felt his hand rubbing her back. "No rest for the wicked, huh?" he opened his dark eyes.</p>
<p>She smirked as she adjusted the blankets and rolled over top of him. She straddled his hips and laid flat against his stomach. "No rest for the wicked." She whispered back to him.</p>
<p>His warm hands stroked her sides before settling on her hips. His face was covered in dark shadows. the absence of light made it far too easy to hide the demons in their eyes.</p>
<p>The next morning came and she found herself alone in the cold bed. She never expected anything else but still in the pit of her chest she was drawn to the man.</p>
<p>She hated it, that feeling of excitement whenever she thought she had seen him.</p>
<p>She didn't do romance, she didn't do relationships. She hated being tied down, to a place, a person, a job. So falling in love was the last thing she ever wanted to do, but John made that difficult.</p>
<p>One hook up became two, then three, then a week. Suddenly hooking up became casual sex. And casual sex lead to talking and drinking together. A week became a month, then two, then three; and suddenly it was a hell of a lot more then casual sex.</p>
<p>It was waking up in his arms and making breakfast in his shirts. It was stolen kisses before he left to do his job and sweet smiles when he'd show up with take out. It was keys to the apartment and then him falling asleep every night beside her.</p>
<p>It was the one thing she said she'd never do again. She fell in love. She let herself get tied down to a man who studied the occult and fought demons on Wednesdays. She learned his secrets and he learned hers.</p>
<p>It started with her real name, though he wasn't surprised Sasha was a fake one. And then he learned about her con artist tendencies and her wanderlust.</p>
<p>So maybe John should have seen it coming when he opened the door to their apartment and found it empty. She had taken the things she found important and left.</p>
<p>Her phone was left in the center of the bed like a message. She was gone and she didn't want to be found.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>